Chapter 5
Starting the Paid Service (4) is the fifth chapter of Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint. Summary Laughing in shock, Kim Dokja realizes that the TXT file he has received from tls123 is almost certainly a copy of Ways of Survival. He gains a personal attribute and skill, although neither's names are specified; in order to know what his attribute is, he attempts to open the Attributes Window. However, the system informs him he cannot activate his Attributes Window. After being confused over this error for a few moments, he decides to reread Ways of Survival in the hopes of gaining insight into his situation. His unidentified attribute increases his reading speed, and he finds an important passage near the beginning of the first act, from which he learns that the novel's original protagonist was in subway car 3707. Kim Dokja then realizes that he is riding in carriage 3807, directly behind the protagonist's carriage. The passage also says that there were only two survivors of carriage 3807, whose identities Kim Dokja is already aware of. He wonders whether he and Yoo Sangah will survive, since they were not originally in the novel. At that moment, Yoo Sangah redirects his attention to a commotion in the car: an old lady is being harassed by a young man that Kim Dokja recognizes as Kim Namwoon, one of the survivors of carriage 3807 alongside Lee Hyunsung. Kim Namwoon is agitated by the grandmother and begins to hit her; though passengers seem disturbed by his actions, no one steps forward to protest except for Han Myungoh. Kim Namwoon quickly challenges him, reminding him that the scenario requires someone to die and showing him the still-running live feed of areas all over Korea as evidence. He claims that the situation is beyond humans' control, so no one will blame them for murdering someone. Everyone in the carriage, including Lee Hyunsung, is shaken. The passengers slowly realize that they will really die if they do not kill someone, and a number of passengers join Kim Namwoon in attacking the old lady. Kim Dokja watches silently, but Yoo Sangah stands, ready to interrupt them. Kim Dokja stops her and makes her sit down, before getting ready to interfere himself. He waits until a sudden explosion shakes the carriage and knocks people over, before moving through the carriage and taking an insect-collecting net from the child who was on the train. He gives the child one of the grasshoppers from the net, then moves to the front of the carriage. There, he tells everyone that killing the old lady is not the way out, for they will all need a kill to their own name, and so they will have to keep killing more and more people. Kim Namwoon tries to reassure the now-frightened passengers by telling them that killing more is alright; Kim Dokja cuts him off, saying that there is another way to clear the scenario. He reminds everyone that the clear condition was to kill a living creature, not a person; the passengers realize that killing bugs will also count, and beg Kim Dokja to give them one of the insects from the net. He takes out one of the grasshoppers and crushes it himself, earning the "First Kill" achievement. Then he throws the net towards the opposite end of the carriage, where the grasshoppers escape from the net.Chapter 5 Features Characters * Kim Dokja * Yoo Joonghyuk (unnamed) * Yoo Sangah * Kim Namwoon * Han Myungoh * Lee Hyunsung * Lee Gilyoung (unnamed) Objects * Kim Dokja's Phone * Three Ways to Survive in a Ruined World * Lee Gilyoung's Insect Net and the insects trapped in it Locations * 3434 Train to Bulgwang ** Carriage 3807 ** Carriage 3707 (mentioned) Scenarios * Main Scenario 1 Trivia * The word translated here as "grasshopper" can also be translated as "locust", as they use the same Hangul (메뚜기). References